Koichi Hirose
|-| Part 5= |japname = 広瀬 康一 |romname = Hirose Kōichi |birthname = |namesake = The Hirose RiverHirohiko Araki Hirose Interview |stand = Echoes |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 15 (Part 4) 17 (Part 5) |birthday = March 28, 1984''Artbook: JoJo 6251'' |zodiac = Aries |czodiac = Rat |death = |gender = Male |height = 157 cm. (but drawn much shorter) |weight = 39.5 kg. |nation = Japanese |blood = |hair = Blue (All-Star Battle) Blonde ( , PS2 Game) Grey (Anime) |eyes = Blue ( ) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Ayana (Older sister) |mangadebut = Chapter 266 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 455 Gang Enrollment (6) |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Yūki Kaji (Anime) Rio Natsuki (PS2 Game) Romi Park (All-Star Battle/Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = |alias = Guanglai Kangyi}} is a central character and ally featured primarily in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Koichi is a teenage boy of average build, 157 cm (5'2") tall, though he's depicted as shorter than that. He wears a notably unmodified student uniform, otherwise preferring leisure wear. Koichi first keeps his light hair neatly combed back. During his confrontation with Tamami, it gains the tendency to rise into spikes when he is excited''Chapter 286: Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (3)'' (producing a look similar to that of Dragon Ball Z character Gohan at Super Saiyan 2 during the Cell Games). Towards the end of his confrontation with Yukako he suddenly cuts his hair, producing a flat-top''Chapter 301: Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (8), which spontaneously grows out again into spikes during his battle with Yoshikage Kira''Chapter 357: Sheer Heart Attack (4). Heaven's Door reveals that Koichi was born prematurely weighing only 2325 grams (5 lbs 2 oz), and was kept in intensive care for 7 days.Chapter 319: Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House (2), p.19 Personality While typically humble and soft-spoken, Koichi undergoes an exceptional degree of character development in'' Part IV'', growing consistently into greater self-confidence as he is challenged by threats and anxieties of widely varying degrees through numerous confrontations, including one critical battle with primary antagonist Yoshikage Kira. His greatest leaps are illustrated by the metamorphosis of his Stand, Echoes. By the end of Part IV, he displays immense bravery and determination after his encounters. Koichi is intelligent, diligent and amicable. He expresses love for his family, holds his friends in esteem, and tends to presume innocence on the part of strangers. Heaven's Door exposes Koichi as honest and courageous.Chapter 320: Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House (3) Several characters praise Koichi's virtuousness and state their pride at his friendship, including Josuke Higashikata, Rohan Kishibe and Jotaro Kujo. Others tentatively brought from deficit into moral equilibrium by his influence include Toshikazu Hazamada, Tamami Kobayashi, and Yukako Yamagishi; his eventual girlfriend. Terunosuke states that when Koichi is scared he blinks twice. Abilities Koichi's Stand, Echoes, takes three forms: ACT1, ACT2 and ACT3. ACT1 and ACT2 enable him to give offensive substance to sounds of his creation. ACT3, a humanoid Stand, facilitates conventional melee attack and the ability to "freeze" targets by ascribing them unbearable weight. Synopsis Diamond Is Unbreakable (1999) Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Koichi is a first-year high school student. At first, he was saved by Josuke Higashikata from delinquents and seemed to fit the "best friend" spot. The Nijimura Brothers Koichi is shot with the Bow and Arrow by Keicho Nijimura, who was searching for a Stand capable of killing his father. Koichi then developed the egg-shaped Stand Echoes, whose ability was still unknown. Koichi tried to help defeat Keicho, but couldn't control his Stand. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Koichi remains well-involved with the overall plot, his Stand even evolving multiple times as he fights a few battles on his own. He is victim of the con artist Tamami Kobayashi, who threatens his family in exchange of money. In this battle Koichi develops Echoes ACT1 and defeats Tamami, who later befriends him. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) With the help of Tamami, Koichi finds the Stand user Toshikazu Hazamada and is quickly defeated, but still befriends him too. Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love Yukako, a fellow student in love with him, at first proved to be very difficult for him to deal with as she was very aggressive in her affections towards him. Koichi tried to look like a "bad guy" to keep her away but this plan backfires as she goes to the point of kidnapping him and threatening his life should he not appreciate her efforts to "change him into a better person". Koichi defeats her in battle after developing Echoes ACT2, but saves her life in the end. Red Hot Chili Pepper Akira Otoishi reveals later that Koichi was one of the Stand users he watched with his Red Hot Chili Pepper. Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Alongside Toshikazu, Koichi goes to the house of famous mangaka Rohan Kishibe to ask for an autograph. Even though Koichi gets scared by his actions to make his manga look realistic (like cutting open a living spider to see its insides), Koichi and Toshikazu sneak into his office to see his original drawings and are affected by Heaven's Door as a result. Rohan plans to use Koichi as a character for his manga, ripping pages of him every day. He is saved by Okuyasu and Josuke, who defeats Rohan after having his hair insulted. Rohan also ends up befriending Koichi. Rohan Kishibe's Adventure Rohan and Koichi accidentally find Reimi Sugimoto's alley and learn about the killer Yoshikage Kira. Yukako Yamagishi's Vision of Cinderella When Yukako searches for Aya Tsuji's help, Koichi is beginning to be attracted to Yukako. He even offers to become blind in case he fails to help Yukako return to her old appearance (changed by Cinderella). Later in the story, still lovestruck, she seemed to have learned from her mistakes in trying to force him and approached him more carefully, upon which Koichi warmed up to her and slowly, willingly, became her boyfriend. Sheer Heart Attack With Jotaro Kujo, Koichi finally encounters the killer Yoshikage Kira and develops Echoes ACT3. He gains a lot of credit in the battle, as his courage is fundamental to keep them alive from Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack ability. He was nearly killed before Jotaro was able to immobilize Kira. Atom Heart Father Later, Koichi, along with Josuke, Okuyasu and Jotaro search Kira's house, but the group is attacked by Kira's father, Yoshihiro. Highway Star During Josuke's encounter with Highway Star, Koichi helps locate Yuuya Fungami by tracking his Stand. Enigma Boy Koichi is kidnapped by Terunosuke Miyamoto, whom traps him in a piece a paper with his Stand, Enigma. His life is put into danger when Terunosuke throws Koichi in front of a car, but he ends up being saved by Yuuya. Cheap Trick Koichi also tries to save Rohan from Cheap Trick, but almost rips out Rohan's back in the process. The Invincible Crazy Diamond Koichi finally finds Yoshikage Kira again and is fundamental to his defeat, as he freezes Kira's finger before he could activate his Bite the Dust ability. After Kira's death, he then sees off Reimi as she, along with her dog goes to heaven. The Book: 4th Another Day The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon. After the events of Part IV, Koichi and Rohan find a cat (named Trinita) covered in blood and the two try to find his master. Koichi soon discovers that Hanae Orikasa, the cat's master, was killed under mysterious circumstances and tags along with Rohan to find the killer. After taking Trinita from the police station via Echoes, they discover, with the help of Heaven's Door, that the killer had a very distinct characteristic: red marks on his arms. Koichi later works with Yukako to discover if the killer is from the same class as them. Rohan at the Louvre Koichi makes a brief appearance, hearing Rohan's story about Nanase Kishibe along with Okuyasu and Josuke. Koichi questions Okuyasu about his opinion on Rohan's likeness with Mona Lisa, as they have different genders. Vento Aureo (2001) Gold Experience Jotaro sends Koichi to Naples, Italy to locate Haruno Shiobana in order to get a skin sample for the Speedwagon Foundation to test. Shortly after arriving, Koichi notices Giorno performing in the street and then subtly bribing the policemen watching. Giorno offers to give him a ride, but Koichi refuses until noticing the long line of people waiting for a taxi. Unfortunately, the offer was a trick and Giorno starts to drive off with Koichi's luggage before he can get in the car. Using Echoes ACT3, Koichi stops the car but Giorno simply smiles and flees the scene after transforming the luggage it into a frog. Koichi overhears the nearby policemen talking about Giorno's failure and realizes that "Giorno Giovanna" is actually the "Haruno Shiobana" he'd been sent to find. He doesn't, however, figure out that the frog he found in the back of the car is actually his luggage. Gang Enrollment Some time later, when Giorno is undergoing the test to join Passione, Koichi locates his apartment and searches for his missing luggage. He nearly extinguishes the lighter flame which Giorno had stood in a loaf of bread, but Giorno whisks it away with Gold Experience just in time. Having successfully found his passport, Koichi leaves the apartment building only to stumble upon Giorno and a dead janitor. At first he believes Giorno is responsible, but soon learns that it was Black Sabbath's doing. He ends up helping Giorno to defeat the Stand, noticing in the process that it possesses part of the Bow and Arrow. Koichi then accesses a payphone to inform Jotaro, but Giorno stops him and Koichi decides to remain quiet in deference to Giorno's virtuousness and behavioral similarity to those of the Joestar bloodline. Afterwards, Koichi heads on home since Jotaro calls off the search as his prediction was correct. Video Games Golden Whirlwind (PS2) Koichi was planned to be on the GioGio PS2 game, most probably as playable character, since there are beta pictures of him (such as Koichi appareaing together with PART V's main characters and another one looking for Giorno, much like he did on the first chapters of the manga). However, for unknown reasons his appearance on the game was dropped out (not even as character model on GALLERY mode, unlike other characters, such as Rissoto Nero or Leaky-Eye Luca, who does not appear on story mode but their characters model remains viewable). During PART V manga, Koichi does have a fight against Giorno and later helps him against Black Sabbath. Since he was absent from the game, during chapter 3 Giorno faces and defeats Black Sabbath by himself All-Star Battle (PS3) Koichi makes his debut in All-Star Battle as part of the PART IV cast of playable characters. He was confirmed along with Akira Otoshi. Koichi is voiced by Romi Park, who previously voiced both Giorno Giovanna and Gold Experience Requiem in the aforementioned PS2 GioGio game, coincidentally. In gameplay, Koichi uses all three forms of Echoes as part of his moveset, unlike Johnny or Pucci, who need to evolve their Stands during combat. ACT1 and ACT2's powers serve as projectile-attacks like launching kanjis to hit the enemy or making an special effect such as burning, as well as throws and physical attacks. ACT1 also appears as Koichi's HHA, assaulting his opponent with a loud barrage of sound. Echoes ACT3 is used as Koichi's GHA as he knocks the enemy into the air, beating them up, and finally slamming them to the ground with Three Freeze, which also creates a slow effect on the enemy. ACT3 can also use a Barrage Fist similar to Jotaro's oraora, but it does not work in Rush Mode. Koichi is also one of the smallest characters on the game, along with Iggy and Dismounted Johnny, making him hard to hit. Aside from being a playable character, Koichi also appears on the stage "Kira Estate" as a background character along with Okuyasu. If Koichi is one of the two fighting characters, he will not appear on the stage's background. Koichi also appears as the auto-save icon, with his face under the effects Heaven's Door as the pages flip. Aside from the entire Part IV cast, Koichi possesses special dialogue before a fight with Jotaro or Giorno, telling the latter that he wants his suitcase back, recreating their dynamic during early Part V before Koichi also won the first place in his League Group in the All-Star Battle League, beating fan favorites such as Giorno, Jolyne and Gyro. And even managed to reach to the semi-finals matches, but ultimately lost to Jotaro. Koichi also possesses two alternate costumes, the first being the pajamas he wore during Yukako's introductory arc and his second one being his T-Shirt with the LUCKY.CO logo on it that he wore during his assistance in Josuke's battle against Highway Star. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Koichi was confirmed for the game alongside Yukako. Once again Koichi is voiced by Romi Park and his main color scheme is the same from the previous game. In the post-credit of the new JoJo timeline where most of the fallen allies (including the actual Kosaku) are now alive well, including Joshu's relationship Part 8 Josuke becomes very well, during the retelling story of the Part 4's first chapter where he met Jotaro, Koichi is having a deja vu that he met a younger Jotaro somewhere before. Tournament He is paired with Will A. Zeppeli in the Eyes of Heaven tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Jonathan Joestar and DIO. Trivia *When Koichi visits Italy in Vento Aureo, he indicates that he asked Rohan to write 'Italian language skills' into him with Heaven's Door. *Koichi's name and basic appearance appear to have been taken from the narrator of Chapter 1 of one of Araki's earlier works, Gorgeous Irene. *Koichi's surname, "Hirose," is derived from the , located within the city of Sendai, Araki's birthplace. *He owns a dog named Police, a reference to the band of the same name. *He is the only non-JoJo character to meet 4 JoJos throughout the series (Josuke, Jotaro, Joseph and Giorno). *He is also one of the few non-JoJo characters to take part in more than one adventure. Other examples include Jean Pierre Polnareff, Robert E. O. Speedwagon, Straizo, Erina Joestar, and Suzi Q. *His most probable JoJolion counterpart is a girl called Yasuho Hirose, due to her last name and the fact she's an ally. * Although it's never been explained why exactly, usually Koichi's enemies tend to shrink in size after being beat by him. Gallery Manga= Chapter 287.jpg|Chapter 287 cover Chapter 300.jpg|Chapter 300 cover; with Echoes ACT1 in transformation Chapter 302.jpg|Chapter 302 cover; with Echoes ACT2 and new haircut Toshikazusize.png|Talking with Hazamada Hazamada2.png|Excited about manga Koichiasbook.png|Turned into a book by Heaven's Door Yukako2.png|Helping Yukako Koichiphone.png|Distressed on phone Koichiscared.png|Distressed Koichissj.png|With Echoes Koichissj2.png|Appearance during Sheer Heart Attack Koichissjscared.png Killer Queen punching.png|Koichi punched by Killer Queen koichiGiorno.png|Koichi advances on a startled Giorno Koichi.png|Illustrated headshot of Koichi Koichiatthelklouvre.png|Koichi in Rohan at the Louvre Morioh's Stand Users.png|cameo in Rohan at the Louvre |-| Anime= Koichi knocked down.png|Koichi walks into Jotaro Kujo, knocking him down. Jotaro questions Koichi.png|Jotaro asks Koichi where a man named Josuke Higashikata is. Josuke and Koichi.png|Koichi with Josuke during a sunset. Koichi staring.png|Koichi stares sadly. Nervous Koichi.png|Nervous over Josuke's hair being insulted. Koichi screaming.png|Koichi screams in terror during a robbery. CNBT Koichi.png|Koichi featured in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Koichi Key Art.png|Key art of Koichi for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable anime. |-| Game= Koichigame.jpeg|From the Vento Aureo (PS2) L 5189f1a345971.jpg|Koichi's render in All-Star Battle L 5189f19f413a7.jpg|Koichi Hirose in All-Star Battle L 5189f19f8789c.jpg|Koichi Hirose and Echoes ACT3 in All-Star Battle Koichi A.jpg|Koichi Costume A in All-Star Battle Koichi B.JPG|Koichi Costume B in All-Star Battle 4koi.png|All-Star Battle concept art HiroseKoichi jojoeoh.png|Koichi's render in Eyes of Heaven koichi 3.jpg|Koichi using his signature Stand move in Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) |-| Other= JOJO Exhibition CM.png|Koichi, Josuke and Okuyasu in the JOJO Exhibition CM GIKoichi.png|Koichi in Gorgeous Irene, likely the basis for Koichi Hirose.Gorgeous Irene: Chapter 1, Page 18 References }} Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Part V Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters